digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuwagamon
Neo Saiba Keith Tamer Genji 1 Tamer Genji 2 Demon Hacker |n1=(Sr:) Маказицаромон Makazicaromon n dub (translated as Scissormon) |s1=Kuwagamon-species |s2=Kuwagamon X }} Kuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the |鋸鍬形|Nokogiri-Kuwagata}}. It is armed with gigantic pincers on its head. Like Kabuterimon, it has combat abilities that far exceed those of similar species that inhabit File Island. It is protected by its tenacious power and sturdy shell, and in particular, as the power of its pincers is super-powerful, once it clamps an enemy it will squeeze until the opponent's life is extinguished. There is a perfect rivalry between it and the Vaccine-attribute Kabuterimon, and there is only "Conflict" between them.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kuwagamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kuwagamon] Digimon Adventure The encounter a Kuwagamon on their first day in the . Their Digimon digivolve from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he breaks the cliff ledge, they fall into the river, landing on 's "Marching Fishes" attack, and the ground that Kuwagamon is on breaks and falls into the river. He survives, however and shows up on the Server Continent when he emerges from the desert sands and attacks Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and until he is brought down by 's attack, presumably destroying him. After the defeat of another Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. attacks it, but his "Electro Shocker" passes through without harm. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer After Ryo Akiyama arrives in the , he and are attacked by a Kuwagamon. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon are under the control of the 's Dark Spirals and join the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacks Cody Hida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and fights that one. A Kuwagamon is also in the forest where passes by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashes Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert. When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon is in New York. Multiple Kuwagamon show up during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi and Zeromaru fight a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It is too fast for Zeromaru until he manages to hold it in place long enough to launch a finishing blow. Another Kuwagamon is among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo. Another Kuwagamon loyal to is destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Holy Angel Castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and fights until both disappear with no trace. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers Digimon World Kuwagamon can be obtained by digivolving a Kunemon or Palmon. Kuwagamon can further digivolve into Piximon, HerculesKabuterimon, or Vademon. Wild Kuwagamon are seen living in Beetle Land, along with its rival Kabuterimon. A Kuwagamon joins the city once it hears that the player trains at an arena, and upgrades the Green Gym slightly. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. He also appears as boss with Gesomon and Octomon Digimon World 3 Kuwagamon is the first Digimon fights as challenges the boy the moment he exit the Asuka Center. It can later be found in Asuka's East Sector, within the Wire Forest areas. Its cyan variant can later be found in the same place once Akira has beaten the . In the PAL version of the game, Kuwagamon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Park, once Galacticmon has been beaten. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kuwagamon card is #090 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 900 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Scissor Claw": inflicts 530 damage. * "Power Guillotine": inflicts 400 damage. * "Trapping Scissors": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuwagamon is #101, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 160 HP, 182 MP, 110 Attack, 72 Defense, 71 Spirit, 82 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Kuwagamon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 380 Insect-Plant experience. Kuwagamon can DNA Digivolve from Tentomon and Kokuwamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 500 Insect-Plant experience and 125 Attack. Kuwagamon can DNA digivolve to Giromon with Kougamon. Kuwagamon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kuwagamon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve into Okuwamon. It can be found in the Resistor Jungle. Attacks *'Scissor Hands'This attack is named "Scissor Claw" on and . (Scissor Arms): Clamps the opponent with its pincers, easily cutting hard substances to pieces. *'Power Guillotine' *'Trap Scissors' Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon X Kuwagamon X |s1=Kuwagamon-species |s2=#Kuwagamon |f2=Kuwagamon |gallery_name=Kuwagamon }} Kuwagamon X is a Kuwagamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Scissors Claw' (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of its mandibles to cut through any material. *'Crunch Arm' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon